Tyki Mikk
by NeahCampbell54
Summary: Avant d'être un Noah, Tyki Mikk était humain ... Voici l'histoire de Tyki, une réincarnation quelconque de Joyd, comme il y en a eut de nombreuses avant lui. " - Tu possède en toi les gênes des Noahs. La Mémoire que tu possèdes n'est nulle autre que le Plaisir."


**Bien le bonjour ! Aujourd'hui, en ce magnifique mercredi, je poste un court OS relatant rapidement la vie de notre bien aimé Tyki Mikk.**

 **Vous connaissez la chansonette, comme quoi D Gray Man ne m'appartient pas, mais à Katsura Hoshino ! Laissez une petite review et ...**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 _ **Tyki Mikk**_

* * *

 **23 mars 1884 :**

Parmis la foule de personnes richement vêtu, un très jeune enfant d'une douzaine d'années se faufile à travers la cohut, passant légèrement de sa faible force, les obstacles sur son passage. Il est habillé de vêtements nobles montrant qu'il fait partit d'une classe sociale au statut plutôt élevée dans la société. Il serre les dents.

« - Tyki, revient ! Clame une voix à peine plus âgée de quelques années. »

Le nommé Tyki l'ignore. Constatant qu'elle est assez forte et donc son propriétaire est forcément non loin, il augmente la cadence de sa course effrénée en espérant semer son poursuivant. Un effort qu'il sait vain, car il est bien jeune. Il doit ruser ! Ses iris marrons foncées se posent sur une ruelle d'apparence sinistre et qui est peu envoûtante. Voilà ce qu'il lu faut !

Grâce aux quelques forces qu'il puise dans ses faibles réserves, l'enfant se dérobe de la grande rue pour se glisser dans la cachette repérée plus tôt. Finalement, il se laisse glisser le long du mur sale derrière lui, qu'importe la poussière, il ne peut plus tenir sur ses faibles jambes. Il a besoin de faire une pause dans cette course poursuite. Sa respiration devenue erratique par l'effort, commence à se calmer après qu'il ait fait des exercices de respiration. Foutu asthme … ! L'oxygène entre et sort de ses poumons normalement, sans quasiment aucune difficulté. Un peu plus et cela aurait déclenché une crise !

L'enfant lâche un soupire épuisé. Cela faisant une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'il courait et … il doit bien avouer ne pas en avoir l'habitude. Des larmes perlent au coin de ses yeux. Il ramène ses jambes contre son torse et enfouit sa tête sur ses genoux alors que ses larmes ruissèlent lentement sur ses joues enfantines.

« - Hé bien, hé bien … retentit une voix d'homme d'âge avancé. Que se passe t-il, petit ? L'interpellé relève la tête pour voir un homme d'une bonne quarantaine d'années. Tu t'es perdu ? L'enfant secoue fébrilement la tête. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Tyki … renifle l'interrogé. Tyki Mikk. »

Les yeux de l'homme semble s'illuminer, mais Tyki ne le remarque aps, prit dans ses sanglots. L'inconnu affiche un sourire rassurant teinté d'hypocrisie qu'un gamin de douze ans ne peut interprêter justement. L'homme tend la main à celui-ci afin de l'aider à se relever, lui disant qu'il va l'emmener chez lui. Tyki n'hésite pas à accepter cette aide qui lui est proposée.

Un fiacre les attend du côté inverse de la ruelle où le jeune noble est entré. Seulement, une fois assit dans le moyen de transport, Tyki se sent mal et ne tarde pas à s'évanouir …

* * *

Lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrent de nouveau, l'enfant est dans ce qui semble être une pièce dans une demeure aisée. Il lui fait un peu de temps pour se souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Il finit toutefois par se souvenir.

Tout à débuté dans un fiacre en direction de la demeure d'une famille noble. Son frère ainé lui a alors confié que cette maisonnée avait une descendante de son âge que leur géniteur a prévu de fiancé avec lui d'ici quelques mois. Il ne s'est jamais vraiment entendu avec son ainé, alors une dispute à vite fait d'éclater entre eux deux.

« - Mon sort ne t'as jamais préoccupé, de toute manière ! Avait-il déclaré sous le coup de la colère.

\- Je … Non ! S'est ensuite offusqué son frère. C'est juste que … »

Tyki ne lui avait pas laissé le temps d'achever sa phrase, sautant du fiacre à l'arrêt pour s'enfuir à toute jambe dans les rues de Lisbonne. Par un enchainement de circonstance, il s'est retrouvé dans un autre fiacre et s'est évanouit pour une tierce raison. Le voici maintenant ligoté, bailloné et enfermé dans un endroit qu'il ne connait point. Il ignore ne serait-ce que comment tenté de s'enfuir d'ici. Rien que tenté !

« - La Belle au Bois Dormant s'est révéillée ? Tyki voit l'homme de la ruelle entrée dans la pièce. Tu devrais faire plus attention à qui tu accordes ta confiance, morveux. Oh. C'est quoi ce regard que tu me lances ? L'homme s'approche, sort une arme à feu qu'il pointe sur l'enfant au niveau de la tempe. Tu ferais bien de te tenir tranquille si tu veux rester en vie, Sir Mikk. »

Tyki serre la machoire. Cet homme le dégoûte.

Il ignore combien de temps il est resté ici, à tenter de défaire la corde qui lie ses mains entre elle le plus discrètement possible. Il sait que son ravisseur a contacté sa famille pour demander une rançon, car il l'a entendu. Il n'aurait pas dû s'énerver pour si peu, pour un simple mariage arrangé. Il y en a beaucoup dans l'aristocratie, il l'a toujours su. Acquiescer cette décision et se maudir en silence de ne pas être né dans la rue, c'est ce qu'il aurait dû faire.

Un bruit sourd se fait entendre.

C'est le bruit que fait un corps s'écroulant sur le sol.

Les portes de la pièce s'ouvre sur un adolescent rengainant son sabre tâché de sang, son frère. Son frère est venu le sauver. Il commence à s'avancer vers lui dès qu'il le voit, semblant soulagé. Cependant, un homme arrive derrère lui, armé.

« - Grand frère Sheryl, attention ! S'exclame sans réfléchir Tyki. »

Trop tard.

Le temps que le nommé Sheryl réagisse, il se fait trancher au niveau de l'épaule, tombant à genou sous le coup de la surprise, de la force mise et de la douleur.

« - Quel idiot, se moque l'attaquant. Il croyait vraiment qu'un gamin comme lui pourrait entrer et sortir comme bon lui semble, ici ? »

Tyki serre les dents. La corde entravant ses poignets tombe au sol. Prit d'une impulsion quelque peu suicidaire, l'enfant se lève, sans que l'autre ne l'ait vu venir, s'empare de l'épée de son frère et transperce le cœur de son kidnappeur de sa lame, qui s'écroule au sol, raide mort. Tyki récupère l'rme puis accourt vers son frère, plus qu'inquiet pour lui.

« - Grand frère Sheryl, tout va bien ? »

Une question bien stupide dans une telle situation. Le cadet des frères Mikk vient épauler l'ainé, l'aidant du mieux qu'il le peut pour l'aider à se relever.

 _Ce fut ce jour-ci la première fois que Tyki Mikk regretta amèrement d'être né dans la noblesse. Et ce fut également la première fois qu'il ressentir une haine viscéral pour l'espèce humaine._

* * *

Des voix résonnent dans une pièce de la demeure des Mikk. Attirer par tout ce grabuge, Tyki s'approche de la pièce dont la porte est légèrement entr'ouverte. Il regarde discrètement par l'interstice pour voir son frère face à leur géniteur.

« - Je vous en supplie, Père ! Ne fiancez plus Tyki !

\- Je t'ai déjà dis que je refusais, Sheryl. Tu vas prendre la tête de la famille Mikk lorsque tu seras majeur, à vingt et un ans. Il faut bien assurer notre descendance.

\- Mais Père … !

\- Les mariages entre différentes familles nobles se font principalement pour des allianceS. Tu as seize ans Sheryl, tu le sais déjà, le nommé serre les poings.

\- Alors vous préférez perdre un fils plutôt que d'abandonner ccette stupide idée de mariage ? Interroge rageusement Sheryl.

\- Quelle question dénuée d'intérêt. Je t'ai connu avec plus de tact. Evidemment. Il ne sert plus à rien s'il ne se marie pas avec une dame où l'union nous est favorable. Il n'est bon qu'à jeter. Autant qu'il meurt, ce sera le même résultat à la fin. »

Les yeux de Tyki s'écarquillent à cette révélation, alors que la rage, la haine et le dégoût ne cesse d'accroitrent en Cheryl qui crache presque hargneusement, que son géniteur le dégoûte. Il se reçoit une giffle au visage qui le fait s'échouer sur le sol, sur les fesses. Tyki ne résiste pas plus longtemps, accourant jusqu'à son ainé.

« - Vous devriez m'être plus reconnaissant que cela. Vous avez beau être mes fils, rien ne m'empêche de vous chassez, déclare le chef de famille, maintenant hors de ma vue. »

Les deux enfants obéissent sans dire un mot de plus. Malgré qu'il soit le plus jeune, Tyki se charge d'aller chercher de la glasse pour son ainé afin de la mettre à l'endroit où il a reçu le coup.

« - Merci, Tyki, le remercie le blessé avec un faible sourire, mais ne te sens pas obligé de faire tout ceci pour moi, si tu n'en as pas envie.

\- Je ne me force pas, rougit l'autre en baissant piteusement la tête, c'est juste que … c'est de ma faute. Si je m'étais contenté d'obéir sagement, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé … une main chaleureuse vient se poser sur sa tête, la tapotant, lui faisant relever la tête.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Tyki. Tu as le droit d'avoir ton propre destin, que tu as toi-même choisit. Et puis … Je suis heureux que tu te sois exprimé. Sans cela, je doûte que nous aurions un jour conversé comme nous le faison actuellement. Calmement, comme des frère, il fait une pause pour sourire une nouvellefois. J'aime bien comment tu m'appelles.

\- Grand frère Sheryl … »

Sheryl vient prendre Tyki dans ses bras alors que celui-ci sanglote, son corps étant prit par de petits spasmes, alors qu'il se fait la promesse d'un jouer tuer cet homme horrible qu'est son paternel.

 _Ce fut la première fois qu'il ressentit cette étrange impression, celle de vouloir tuer de ses propres mains, de son plein gré._

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, le cadavre de Peter Mikk fut retrouvé dans son bureau, poignardé au niveau du cœur. Lorsque les deux fils durent avertit de l'incident, aucun ne versa de larmes. Sheryl resta silencieux, le visage voilà pendant que le souvenir de son petit frère, couvert d'un sang qui n'est pas le sien dansait dans son esprit. Tyki … fut prit d'un rire hilare, à tel point que dans son euphorie, il manqua de s'écrouler sous ses éclats de rire. Il est heureux. Heureux d'avoir tué de sang frois. Et ce fait a donné des frissons dans le dos de Sheryl.

C'est ainsi que le jeune Tyki Mikk, âgé de seulement douze années, se retrouve devant une pierre tombale, le regard vide. Il revoit défiler devant ses yeux, encore et encore, comment il a tué son géniteur et se remémorant ce qu'il a ressentit à ce moment précis.

Il reste à cet endroit, des jours durant.

A tel point que cela attire un certain individu jusqu'à lui. Un homme a l'apparence inhumaine, ressemblant bien fortement à l'Auguste qui se fait courser par le Clown. La personne observe d'abord de loin cet enfant. Il y a quelque chose chez lui … qui est étrange, mais il ne peut mettre le doigt dessus. Il repousse donc ses refléxions dans un coin de sa tête. Il se place derrière la croix où est gravé le nom du décédé.

« - Veux-tu que je réssucite … il regarde le nom gravé, Peter Mikk ? »

Tyki lève lentement son regard vers l'homme enrobé face à lui, pour le regarder de ses yeux voilés. Il ouvre la bouche, mais la referme bien vite. De nouveau, il l'ouvre et parle dans un faible murmure que le Comte Millénaire interprête comme étant causé par la peine et la douleur.

« - Pourquoi ? Face au manque de réaction de l'étrange personnage, Tyki reformule sa question : Pourquoi je voudrais ramener cet homme ? Ses yeux brillent de haine, fixant dangereusement le Comte, ses poings serrés. Hein, pourquoi je voudrais ça ? »

Le Comte est un peu décontenancé. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. Il s'est donc trompé ? D'ordinaire, lorsqu'il vient à la rencontre d'un humain, celui-ci s'assure de si on ne se moque pas de lui, et accepte pour ensuite devenir un Akuma. Jamais de la haine est perceptible dans le regard de celui qu'il vient voir. Ce garçon est décidément des plus intéressants …

« - J'ai tué cet homme de mes propres mains, avoue sombrement Tyki, il ne méritait que la pire des morts, il souffle avec amusement : J'espère qu'il a bien souffert, physiquement parlant, mais aussi mentalement. Il s'est assassiner par le bâtard qu'il a engendré avec une maîtresse ! S'exclame t-il. »

Fasciné, le Comte Millénaire écoute l'enfant de douze ans déblatérer, non … délirer. Il est en train de délirer. A son étonnement, l'autre commence à rire, son rire devent hystérique, incontrôlable. Sa main droite au niveau de son cœur et le bustee courbé vers l'avant, il ne s'arrête pas.

« - J'ai prit du plaisir à lui faire la peau et à le regarder baigner dans son propre sang ! Qu'est-ce que c'est amusant de tuer, j'en ai presque envie de recommencer, encore et encore ! Et il repart dans son fou rire … »

A présent, le Faiseur d'Akuma est sceptique. Il reconnaît chez ce jeune homme, certaines qualités que les membres de sa famille, les Noahs ont en leur possession. Sera-t-il le premier de sa génération à s'éveiller ? A moins qu'il ne soit tout simplement que fou à lier ? Dans le bénéfice du doûte, il va ordonner à un Akuma de le surveiller, et occasionnellement de veiller à ce qu'il ne meure pas. Il ne veut pas prendre le risue de perdre l'hôte du Noah qu'il suppose grandement être celui du Plaisir auquel il met toujours de grandes espérences. Et puis, il doit avouer le trouver amusant, ce gamin.

Lorsqu'enfin celui-ci se décide à rentrer chez lui, il est tard, la nuit est présente depuis plusieurs heures. Sans qu'il ne comprenne le pourquoi du comment, le canon d'une machine est pointé sur lui. Pourtant, il ne panique pas. Il sait au fond de lui qu'il ne doit pas paniquer et que rien ne lui arrivera, aussi étrange soit-il. Aucune explosion ne résonne.  
Puis, il se fait pousser en arrière, derrière quelqu'un.

« - Tu es suicidaire ou quoi, morveux ? Demande une voix avec ironie. »

Malgré l'obscurité, Tyki voit nettement l'homme devant lui sortit un revolver. Il tire deux fois. Et la machine qui a pointé un canon sur l'enfant explose. Celui-ci se dit imédiatemment qu'il n'aime pas l'homme au revolver. Il ressent de l'animosité envers lui en son fort intérieur.

* * *

Le mois suivant, bien que Sheryl Mikk ne soit âgé que de seulement seize années, il est à la tête de sa famille et il est d'ailleurs très à même pour ce poste, bien qu'il soit beaucoup occupé.

Une douce musique est jouée alors que de nombreuses personnes dansent. Il doit bien y avoir deux centaines d'invités à cette réception. Elle a été organisée par une famille portant le nom de Seldia. Il semblerait que ce soit une famille assez ancienne, mais rien n'est moins certain, Tyki n'a jamais prêté d'attention ou a été peu intéressé par toutes ces choses que l'aristocratie. Il n'est pas à l'aise avec tout ces us et coutumes sans queue ni tête. D'ailleurs, il est actuellement en train de triturer maladroitement ses vêtements de soirée dans lesquels il ne se sent pas à l'aise.

S'il est en ces lieux, c'est parce que son frère voulait qu'il assiste à cette réception.

Comme il commence à se sentir mal à force de rester à l'intérieur, l'enfant décide d'aller sur le balcon. Un vent frais et agrébale souffle tandis que la lune éclair de sa paisible lumière argentée le jardin du manoir. Il s'appuit sur le balcon, fixant distraitement l'horizon.

« - Alors voici le fameux Sir Tyki Mikk, résonne une voix de fillette. »

Ledit Sir se retourne pour se retrouver face à une enfant qui semble avoir son âge. Elle est vêtue d'une robe rose à froufrous, un peu trop, d'ailleurs.

« - Pardon ? »

Il n'a pas comprit ce dont on lui parle. La fillette sourit, et commence à s'avancer vers lui en reformulant patiemment ses dires.

« - On parle beaucoup d'un certain Sir Tyki Mikk. Tout d'abord un enlèvement, puis un mariafe arranga annulé, la mort de son père … Sans compter que tu as un certain charisme, elle vient s'asseoir sur la balustrade, ancrant ses iris étrangement dorées dans celles de son homologue. Je suis Road. C'est ta première réception, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui …

\- Ravie de te rencontrer. J'ai l'impression qu'on va bien s'entendre, tous les deux ! Elle sourit. »

Tyki remarque que cette fille le regarde avec ce regard. Celui qui lui donne l'impression que ce n'est pas lui qu'on voit, mais une autre personne.

* * *

 **3 octobre 1891 :**

C'est avec une douleur forte et désagréable que Tyki se réveille ce jour-là. Il ressent une douleur au niveau du front, comme si on s'amusait à y creuserr et à écarter la peau. Il voit du sang couler le long de son visage. Il le sent également. Il hurle de douleur, sa respiration est difficile, parfois coupé. Son frère se précipite dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il voit son cadet, il accourt jusqu'à lui.

« - Tyki ! Qu'est-ce que ne va pas ? Son regard se pose sur le sang présent sur le front de son frère. Tyki … »

Sheryl demande a un serviteur d'amener une bassine d'eau avec une serviette, ainsi que des bandages. Il demande également à ce qu'on aille chercher le curé qui réside dans l'église non loin en disant que c'est une urgence. Il est très inquiet pour son frère …

Le souffrant sent qu'il y a quelque chose qui change en lui, qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre dans son corps. Corps qui est parcouru par la douleur, dans sa totalité. Cependant … à chaque fois que la douleur cesse, une fin sombre et gliaciale défile devant ses yeux, sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quelque chose. Et si aucun des deux ne se produit après qu'il ait ces étranges visions, il ne peut s'empêcher de trouver la situation comique. Du mieux qu'il le peut, il se retient de rire.

Le prêtre appeler … après avoir examiné les sept stigmates tracés sur le front de Tyki … ne veut pas le soigner. Parce qu'un démon est apparu en lui et que hormis la mort, aucun moyen ne peut faire cesser tout ceci.

C'est en pleine crise d'hilarité, que deux individus s'ontroduisent dans la chambre du souffrant. Seulement, dès que son rire se stoppe, une douleur lancinante prend possession de tout son forps, alors que son front le brûle. Il porte ses mains à son visage en criant, pendant que d'horribles images défilent de nouveau devant ses yeux.

« - Tyki Mikk … Dieu t'a choisit pour être Noah. Tu possède en toi les gênes des Noahs. La Mémoire que tu possèdes n'est nulle autre que le Plaisir.

\- Plaisir … ? répète faiblement Tyki alors qu'un nouveau rire commence de nouveau à l'emporter. »

* * *

 **19 février 1895 :**

« - Tyki … Tyki Mikk ! »

Tyki sursaute. Face lui, Wisely qui semble légèrement agacé. Il lui fait quelques secondes pour se souvenir d'où il est actuellement ; Il est en compagnie de Wisely et tous deux sont chargé de surveillé l'hôte du Quatorzième Noah, à savoir, Allen Walker, dont le contrôle de la situation risque bientôt de lui échapper. Voir le Shonen dans cet état lui a fait se remémorer ses souvenirs.

« - Au lieu de te remémorer ton passé, concentre-toi plutôt sur Allen Walker. Ce n'est pas le moment idéal pour subir une réminiscence.

\- Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit d'arrêter de lire dans mes pesnées, s'agace Tyki.

\- C'était visible sur ton visage. Tu es facile à lire, tu sais.

\- … Où est le Shonen ? »

Wisely montre un certain endroit où l'on peut voir un adolescent albinos, écroulé sur le sol d'une ruelle sombre, son corps prit de spasmes qui font que l'espace d'une seconde, il a l'apparence d'un Noah, les stigmates en moins. Tyki affiche un sourire, sa cigarette dans la main.

« - Courage, Shonen. Continue à encaisser les coups et montre-moi un beau combat entre Noir et Blanc. »


End file.
